


【大哥R】kiss

by Turbidwine



Category: Priest - Fandom, 大哥
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbidwine/pseuds/Turbidwine





	【大哥R】kiss

【大哥/R】 Kiss 

* 注意：温泉 / 骑-乘  
* 冷圈48h大年初二20:00

 

年关将至，各种事情七七八八都处理得差不多了。两个人放了年假，魏之远心里算盘一拨，拉着他每天黏在床上没骨头一样的大哥，美名其曰泡温泉放松放松。魏谦掀起眼皮瞄了他一眼，心里哼了声，用脚底心想都知道魏之远脑子里想着什么。

魏之远还不知道自己的心思一览无余，不过知道了也没什么关系，不过就是从暗暗耍流氓变成明面儿耍流氓，没准能更加放肆点。他熟练地整理行李箱，拿了个大点的箱子，把两个人的衣服放到一起，再去浴室拿上洗漱用品。

魏谦觉得麻烦，只去两天而已，随便一晃当就过去了，没那么高追求。魏之远觉得他说得有点道理，泡温泉不用衣服，上床也不用衣服。但他还是笑了笑，继续弯腰把箱子塞得平平整整，给他一种“这人的一切都被我掌控”的感觉。

魏谦哪儿想这么多，他坐在床上抓了抓自己的头发，看着魏之远熟练地收拾，装箱，再清点随身带的东西，心里有点儿不是滋味。他心里酸酸地想，这得一个人走了多少地方，才能这样熟悉，这样有条不紊。

他家小远什么也不说，一句修行就能带过。估计多问几句也只是笑笑，再抓着手对着你说一句腻歪话。

魏谦有些烦得皱了皱眉，魏之远起身回头看到他，抿唇笑了笑，“怎么了？还有什么要带吗？”

魏谦看到他笑，心里就跟被扎了的皮球似的泄了气，他勾勾手指叫魏之远靠过来，接着在他脸上亲了口。魏之远挑了挑眉，魏谦扭头不去看他，模模糊糊说了句“奖励你”，接着就被魏之远勾着下巴，唇齿交缠。

以后宠着他呗，魏谦迷迷糊糊地想，还能咋地。

两个人轮流开车开到了度假村。实际上没什么人，有人也是拖家带口的，大人看着小孩儿在儿童池里扑腾。魏之远订的房间后头自带一个温泉池，两个人收拾了下吃了点东西就下了水。

水温很高，冒着热气。这儿温度不是很低，裸露在外面的肌肤也不会觉得冷。魏谦整个人懒散地都快陷到水里去了。魏之远在旁边看着他，他发梢都沾染了水汽，脸被熏得泛着红，面部更加生动起来，颇有点安静美男的意思。

魏谦闭着眼，舒服的不行。他感觉自己已经提前进入了享乐人生，两个魏谦在脑子里打架。一个叫着努力工作不乱花钱，一个吵吵嚷嚷叫着及时享乐，最后魏之远一个插足，享乐的小人儿立刻宣告胜利。

魏谦觉得这安逸的生活多半来自魏之远的苦心营造，但两个人显然都乐在其中，也没什么好计较的。他想着想着觉得喉咙有点干，刚想睁眼去拿水，就感觉魏之远的手不老实地开始在背上抚摸着，光滑地接触在一起，让他颤栗了一下。

魏之远的手顺着滑下去，魏谦在水汽里眯着眼看他，就看到魏之远盯着他。他惊奇地发现魏之远已经比他高了这么多，在昏暗的灯光下，面部线条俊朗又成熟。

小崽子长大了。他不无感慨地想着，还没感慨完就感觉整个人被拉了起来，翻了个身被按在了小崽子身上。水被动作搅得动荡起来，魏谦双手勾着魏之远的脖子，在嘴唇上头轻轻啄了下。

魏之远本来还在打量魏谦的脸色，这么一个动作让他眼睛都亮了起来。他开始急切地吮吸魏谦的舌头，手在他身上不断揉捏着，然后一路下滑，握在了魏谦的前端上撸动。

魏谦被弄得直喘气，本来在水里就有着不同寻常的刺激感，此刻更是有些无措。他和魏之远两根贴在一起，滚烫的感觉传达到身体各处。他双手撑着魏之远的肩膀弓着腰，面色更加红润，接着魏之远另一只手就探向了后穴。

手指带着温热的温泉水挤进后穴，在里面湿润的撑开一个口，接着水不断灌入，柔软又带着异样的胀开感。水随着手指离开时还带出了气泡，被内壁挤压出去，发出咕噜的轻微声。

魏之远显然很享受此刻的新鲜感，他手指不断抽插着，身前也在不断撸动。魏谦被前后刺激，差点守不住精关，被魏之远按住了不让射。

魏谦憋得难受，前端肿胀冲血，过了会儿被魏之远放开，拉着他的手一齐摸去后穴，把他的一根手指塞进去。魏谦羞得不知道往哪儿看，这种姿势让他不得不挺直腰，而双腿此刻正大开地架在魏之远腿上，水探进各个角落里。

魏之远抓着魏谦的手指一齐戳着敏感点，魏谦不住地呻吟着，想把手拿出来，却被魏之远死死拉着，还在耳边说到，“像不像自己在扩张？”

后穴无意缩紧几下，挤压着水离开。魏之远不敢欺负得太狠，将手指拿出，掐着魏谦的腰微微抬高拉向自己，紧接着巨物就直直贯穿进去。

“啊..！”魏谦抬头叫喊着，水汽黏在发梢，顺着汗往下流。红艳的嘴唇微微张开着，露出一截小舌在空气里。魏之远低头咬着魏谦的脖颈，在锁骨上不断吮吸流连，留下一个个红印。水与巨物都在魏谦体内深深埋着，滚烫又柔和，还有的水在里面出不来，拔出时顺着流出来，带着羞耻的刺激。

魏之远上下颠着魏谦抽插着，水声拍打，翻出一个个水花。进得太深，热气萦绕着，让魏谦一时大脑空白。

魏谦第一次射出之后被魏之远抱着，用浴巾裹着放到床上，巨物一直埋在里面。魏谦躺在床上发呆，魏之远将巨物拔出，看着水和黏糊的液体缓缓顺着后穴流到床单上，浸湿一片。

魏谦还没缓过来，魏之远就撕咬着他的胸前又一次狠狠地进入。他双腿自然地夹住魏之远的腰，呻吟不断，任由身上的人猛兽一般地抽插着。

第二天中午魏谦被叫起来吃饭时整个人都瘫软着，带着温泉带来的舒服的余韵，腰却酸得不行。他坐在床上缓慢地穿好衣服，推开阳台门，看着站在外面脸上带着笑的魏之远，靠着门，眼底都是笑意。

魏之远察觉到动静转过身看他，快步走过来给他披上外套，然后轻轻抱着他，好像对待一件珍宝。

魏谦没挣开他，感受着身后传来的体温，转头缓缓落下一个温柔的吻。

end.

* 致歉：因为某些不可抗力，没法写完原定的游医，掏出了大哥保命....写的不长，祝大家新年快乐。

 


End file.
